


Cycles and Recycles

by Pathologies



Series: One Shot October [14]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Asriel Dreemurr Lives, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reincarnation, Undertale Saves and Resets, Undertale Spoilers, they're both college age tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pathologies/pseuds/Pathologies
Summary: Time doesn't only eat you up, but it can weigh on you.
Relationships: Asriel Dreemurr/Papyrus
Series: One Shot October [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991770
Kudos: 7





	Cycles and Recycles

The leaves burst around the both of them, fluttering in circling patterns, forming invisible fractal lines about them as they had finished rolling down to the grotto of the forest.

Asriel giggled, “No stop! You can’t be serious!”

The skeleton shook his head, “I AM serious! There’s no better way to prepare for a season to roll into it with your whole body! I do it for all piles of season-only stuff! Summer, spring, winter...”

“I know the seasons, Pappy,” bubbled Asriel as he laid back to appreciate the sky again, “What do you for spring and summer?”

Papyrus beamed, pointing dramatically, “Easy! I just get a big pile of grass clippings! Yep...just mash my body into grass clippings. Then I burn what I was wearing! It’s tainted by all that green!”

Asriel was used to this level of Papyrus weirdness, “One more question, Pappy.”

“Nyeh?” asked the skeleton.

The goat gestured to himself, “Do you know you got me pinned in a pile of leaves?”

The skeleton looked down, uttering a NYEH of surprise when he saw he was touching body-to-body with the goat. He rolled over, patting himself off, “YES...well...hopefully that didn’t….break anything. Some monsters can break easily.”

Asriel laughed again, the combination of titter and bleating, “No. I’m fine. Maybe later we can add nose nuzzling under the touching we just did?”

Papyrus felt himself going steaming hot, “Asriel!!! You’re so...different from your parents!!!” He touched his two gloves together delicately, “Nose nuzzling? After two months????”

“That’s a compliment from you.” he rose from the leaves, feeling himself grow more somber, “Honestly...I think if my parents knew what I got up to….they’d hate me.”

The skeleton’s brow creased, “Don’t be silly! My brother Sans leaves socks everywhere and I still consider him a brother!”

“That’s different. What I’m thinking about...” He pulled his knees to his chest, “I think if everyone knew what I really was….what I did to get here….they couldn’t look at me.”

After letting the quiet linger for a moment, Papyrus chimed in, “You can’t make people go blind, Asriel! Not by teaching! Your mom never did!”

The goat looked to Papyrus, his brow creased with the weight of an unknown knowledge. He gave up, merely saying, “Is it too much to hold hands? I just...want to feel your hand.”

Though Papyrus felt lost, he knew enough when something tugged at his boyfriend’s heartstrings, “Why certainly!” His gloved hand took the goat’s fluffy fingers. Asriel’s thumb gently stroked over Papyrus’ thumb, his fingers rubbed Asriel’s fingers.


End file.
